Phantom Falls: National Fenton's Family Vacation
by Mathew-Swift-Fiction
Summary: As the Fentons go on their vacation, they've reached the strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. As Danny discovers the strangness of the town, he teams up with a boy named Dipper, to save his sister, Mabel, from a zombie. Ghosts, mysteries and Grunkles included. A re-telling of Gravity Falls, with Danny Phantom characters. GF (C) Disney and DP (C) Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1: Be Prepared

**Mathew Swift presents...**

 **A Danny Phantom/Gravity Falls crossover...**

 **Phantom Falls**

 **Episode 1: National Fenton's Family Vacation (Pilot)**

 **Chapter One: Be Prepared**

* * *

"Come on, everyone!" Jack Fenton called back into the house. "It's time for a wonderful vacation." **  
**

"Jack, dear," Maddie hoisted a briefcase, which looked over packed. "Are you sure we need this much ghost-hunting equipment? We'll only be gone for a few months."

"Of course, Maddie! Oregon is crowded with paranormal anomalies. And when there's anomalies, there are ghosts! My old friend and colleague studied them in some run-down ghost town." More struggling can be heard, as their son was carrying more luggage.

"Dad," Danny struggled, as he laid the bag in front of the RV. "Why couldn't we go somewhere more vacation oriented, like California or New York?"

"Those pathetic tourist stops?" Jack felt insulted. "Those places only attract money and _normal_ families cheating out of a proper vacation. But we are not like those families. We are the Fentons!" He grabbed Danny and Maddie and hugged them, as they were gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Jazz was talking to two other people, Sam and Tucker.

"... And remember, if any of you go into my room, I swear..." Jazz made a fist, snarling her teeth.

"Relax, Jazz," Sam scoffed. "We got this. If any ghost comes out of the Ghost Zone, me and Tucker will take care of it."

"Yeah," Tucker puffed his chest. "Because no one does it better than the Ghost-Getters!" Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm starting to accept it."

"Jazzy!" Jack called from the living room. "Time to head out!" Jazz was about to rush out, when Sam called.

"Jazz, wait!" shouted Sam. "Please, keep Danny safe." Jazz nodded, and headed outside. The others were already in the Fenton RV, as Jazz hopped in, beside her little brother. Jack turned the key, and the engine gave a roar and a purr.

"We have enough gas to make it to Oregon and have breakfast, lunch and dinner, as well!" Jack smiled and daydreamed. "Mmm, dinner."

"Dad, what about a hotel?" Jazz asked.

"No need, Jazzy! I've packed some camping equipment. We'll be roughing it, like the pioneer days."

"And what about sunblock or a first-aid kit?" Maddie asked her husband.

"All taken care of, sweetie!"

"And what about any ghosts that try to attack us?" Danny asked, as a light blue mist, escaped from his mouth.

"Danny, my boy, this vehicle can tackle any ghosts that we may encounter." The RV pulls out of the driveway, and moves down the road. "Oregon, here we come!" But from a long distance, a metallic ghost, with flaming green hair and razor-sharp teeth, standing on top of a billboard, which read: " **Pitt Cola!** "

"So, the ghost child is taking a little vacation, eh?" Skulker grinned, nastily, as he lifted his wrist. "Technus!" Static came upon Skulker's screen, and faded to reveal, another ghost, with flaming white hair, and green skin.

"Yes, Skulker?" He grinned nastily.

"Calculate the ghost child's destination."

"Already taken care of!" The screen showed a photo of a small lumber town, and Skulker's wrist printed a postcard. The ghost hunter grinned and floated in the air.

"Excellent! Now let's finish this child once and for all!" Blue flames emerged from the engines, and Skulker was airborne. He laughed maniacally, as the postcard fell to the street, reading in big letters: **Gravity Falls.**

* * *

 **I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They are owned by Butch Hartman, and Alex Hirsch.  
**

 **If you'd like to see more, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Mystery Shack?

**Mathew Swift presents...**

 **A Danny Phantom/Gravity Falls crossover...**

 **Phantom Falls**

 **Episode 1: National Fenton's Family Vacation (Pilot)**

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to the Mystery Shack?  
**

* * *

It has been a few days, since the Fentons left Amity Park.

Danny couldn't sleep. He was never one to sleep during a car trip, as his father told him that sometimes it's not the destination, but the journey that is the best part of a vacation. He knew that was baloney, because it was like three in the morning, the outside was completely pitch black, and their destination is some town called Gravity Falls. Danny was used to this, as he fought ghosts for 24 hours once, but sadly, there weren't any ghosts to fight.

 _Well,_ Danny thought to himself. _This Gravity Falls place better have ghosts, or this trip will be a complete wash-out._ It was also bad, that he didn't charge his cell-phone, so he can talk to his friends on Skype. He looked around the RV, to see what his family might be doing. His mother took over as driver, because his father passed out about an hour, after eating at a local Denny's in Idaho. He was sleeping in the RV's master bedroom, as his older sister was sleeping on the couch. He stepped out of his spinning chair, as he sat at the passenger's seat. His mother noticed, and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep, dear?" She asked.

"Not really." Danny replied, as he looked out the window. "I don't really sleep through car trips."

"Me neither. That's why I took over as driver."

"Like mother, like son, I guess." Danny chuckled. His mother nodded, and turned to the road. They drove past a sign, saying, "Welcome to Oregon."

"Just a few more hours till we make it, Danny." she looked at their GPS, and it says Gravity Falls is only three hours away. Danny sighed. His mother noticed his look.

"What's wrong, Danny?" she asked.

"It's just, I don't know why Dad wanted us to go all the way to the Pacific Northwest to hunt ghosts. What if he never finds any? What if we're stuck doing nothing all summer?"

"It might not be so bad. Your father wants to catch up with his friend, Stanford. Maybe you can make some friends in that town."

"I guess."

"Try to get some sleep, Danny." His mother kisses his cheek and turns to the road. Danny smiled back, and pulled his seat back. He closed his eyes, and after a bit, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful day in the Mystery Shack. Wendy was reading a magazine, as Soos was repairing a light-bulb. A young girl with braces was spying, behind a rack of tourist pamphlets. She was getting very excited, as her brother approached her.

"Mabel, I'm not sure a summer romance is the best way to get guys." He said.

"Whaaat?" Mabel spat a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper. This is a chance to get a long-distance relationship."

"But do you really have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper rolled his eyes, as Mabel thought of her last attempts at romance, as she failed them.

"Mock all you want, Dipper," She gloated. "I wouldn't be surprised if my dream guy came through that door right now." She pointed to the entrance of the gift shop, as it slammed open. A large man, in an orange jumpsuit was eating a bag of potato chips. His chewing was loud, as Wendy covered her ears, irritated by the crunching.

"Maddie," He shouted to the door. "You want anymore of those Crunchy Chomper Chips?" He licked the salt off his lips, as Mabel cringed.

"Aww, why?" She whined, as her brother laughed. Then, their great-uncle came into the gift shop, holding signs.

"Alright, gang. I need someone to hang up these signs in the spookiest part of the forest!" He said, and the twins immediately shouted 'Not it.' Soos chimed in, afterwards.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." The old man said.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." replied the beaver-like man.

"Excuse me," The orange-suited man raised a finger. "But do any of you know Stan Pines?"

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper looked to his uncle. The man instantly smiled and shook Stan's hand.

"Stan!" He shouted. "Long time, no see!" Stan looked creeped out.

"Uhh, do I know you?" He asked.

"It's me, Jack Fenton!" Jack pointed out. "Your old pal from college?" Stan thought for a bit, and "remembered."

"Oh, riiiiiight." Stan smiled meekly. "Thaaaaaaaat Jack Fenton. Give me a sec." He turned to the others. "Alright, eenie meenie miney..." He pointed to Dipper. "... you."

"What?" The 12-year old whined. "Grunkle Stan, I always get the feeling that there's something weird going on in this town."

"Like ghosts?" Jack turned to Dipper. "I knew it! I gotta tell Maddie!" He ran to the door, as Stan gave Dipper a stare.

"Look, kid, ghosts and weirdness is just a legend, made up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to Jack, who was mesmerized to a piece of beef jerky, shaped like a Mobius Strip. "Now quit being so paranoid!" He hands Dipper the signs. The pre-teen stepped outside, as he accidentally bumps into a girl with orange hair, and at least twice the size of him. She looked to be 16 or 17.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said. "I was just getting my dad." She noticed that Dipper was blushing. "Are you alright?" Dipper kept walking, blushing as red as a pink marshmallow. The teen shrugged and walked into the gift shop. She sees her father, purchasing the Mobius-shaped piece of jerky, which costed $6.18, and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was unpacking the Fenton RV with his mother, as Jazz was checking on their dad. He was struggling with a suitcase , when he heard a voice from a distance.

 _"Schmebulok!"_ Danny looked at the trees behind him, but nothing was there. He turned to his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, Danny?" asked his mother.

"Did you just just here someone say something?" Maddie gave him a puzzled look.

"No. Maybe it's a ghost?" She asked.

"Maybe. I'll go check it out." He pulls out the Fenton Thermos. He runss to where he found the sound, and dissapears. His mother was shedding a tear.

"Just like his father." At that, Jack ran up to her, excitedly.

"Maddie, check out this piece of beef jerky!" He showed her a Mobius shaped piece of beef jerky, and eats it like a rabbit.

"Maybe not exactly like his father." sighs Maddie.

* * *

Danny ran in the forest, as he was out of sight from the Mystery Shack. "I'm going ghost!" Suddenly, a ring of bright light divided in two, as his outfit changed into a black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned from black to glowing white, and his eyes changed to neon green. He became Danny Phantom!

He flew up to the trees, and stood on a branch. That "Schmebulok" ghost could be here somewhere. His eyes scanned the ground, until he sees someone.

It was one of the twins, who lives with the weird old man in that "Mystery Shack" place. He had brown hair, hidden underneath a brownish hat, as he was hanging up signs for the tourist attraction. Confused, Danny became invisible, as he hovered behind him from a distance.

"Stupid Grunkle Stan!" The kid muttered. "Why doesn't he ask Mabel to do anything?" _That voice does NOT belong to a 12 year old._ Danny thought. Then, the boy hammered a nail in, but it made an extremely loud _**CLANG!**_ As his ears stopped ringing, Danny was confused. _How can a tree be made of metal?_ The boy found and opened a door, which contained a strange switch. Relunctant, he presses it.

A strange trap door opened up behind Danny and the boy. The door contained a dusty, red book, with a golden hand with a black "3". _Six fingers?_ The boy opened it and a green monocle fell to the grass. Curious, Danny picks it up and hides it in his pocket. The boy was looking through the pages of the book, showing information about creatures such as gnomes, zombies, and even Halfas like Danny. Luckily, the boy didn't look more into the page about Halfas.

"What is this?" The boy then read a page, which contained a warning. " _ **Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I must hide this book**_ _ **before h**_ **e _finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there's no one you can trust."_** Danny rolled his eyes.

"I only know that too well." Danny said, and the boy reacted. He looked around, but Danny flew back quickly. _Can't risk any chances of getting caught._ Danny thought. _Danny, you idiot!_ The boy closed the book, and looked around more.

"No one you can trust..." He said, when...

"DIPPER!" The female twin, with braces and a purple sweater, screamed from behind the rock, scaring the boy named Dipper, making him fumble the book. Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "What'cha reading, some nerd thing?" Then, Danny fell down into a bush, alarming Dipper and the girl. Danny quickly transformed back to his human form.

"Mabel, what was that?" He asked his sister. Danny came out of the bushes, with an innocent smile.

"It's the cute boy with the black hair." Mabel blushed, as Dipper rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just heard a scream." Danny said. Mabel chuckled. "I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh, that's just Dipper." She leaned over to Danny and whispered. "He's kind of a scaredy cat!"

"Says my sister, who's terrified of stop motion claymation!" Dipper counteracted.

"Hey, they're faces are made of nightmares, okay?" _Afraid of clay-mation? She's just like Dad._ Danny pointed to the book Dipper was holding.

"What's that, anyway?" Dipper looked around, and sighed.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Over my dad's burgers?" Danny offered.

"You bet!" Mabel cheered. The three walked down the down-troddened path. "I'm Mabel, and that's my brother, Dipper. What's your name?" Danny gave Mabel a smile.

"Name's Danny. Danny Fenton." He said, as they headed back to the Mystery Shack, where there's a strong smell of barbecue in the air.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter Two! More is coming soon!  
**

 **I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They are owned by Butch Hartman, and Alex Hirsch.  
**

 **If you'd like to see more, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Norman and Skulker

**Before I begin...**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story. I'm going to respond to the reviews you're all giving me!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the constructive** **criticism and making a few points to my story. Nobody really knows how old Jack or Ford are, so I'm just leaving it to this: Jack might've been Ford's friend at Backupsmore, with Vlad and McGucket. I'm leaving it at that. And I don't plan to put Danny in every episode. I'm planning to remake Gravity Falls with Danny Phantom _characters._ Some characters are going to be the main focus, like Jazz in the Irrational Treasure remake, or Dipper in the Boyz Crazy remake. (Spoilers!) So yeah, I plan to vary the main roles.**

 **WolfsShadow15: Good luck on your Phantom Falls fic, bro! Can't wait to read it.**

 **Dragonsjustice: No, I did not intend to make the first chapter 618 words! 0_o**

 **bruno14: Thank you. But I already have a ship in mind...**

 **SparkleSeas: Well, you're going to get more! Right now!**

 **Matt: Wrong story, buddy.**

* * *

 **Mathew Swift presents...**

 **A Danny Phantom/Gravity Falls crossover...**

 **Phantom Falls**

 **Episode 1: National Fenton's Family Vacation (Pilot)**

 **Chapter Three: Norman and Skulker  
**

* * *

As the Fentons and the Pines were eating barbecue burgers by the Fenton RV, there was a chatter in the air. Jazz asked Grunkle Stan some questions about the Mystery Shack, Jack was munching on his wife's handmade burgers, and Maddie was reading. On another picnic table, Dipper, Mabel and Danny were looking at the six-fingered journal.

"Check this out!" Dipper turned the pages of the withered book. "It turns out Gravity Falls has this 'secret dark side.' Danny raised an eyebrow in interest and Mabel gasped.

"No way!" shouted Mabel.

"So, it's kind of like Amity Park, huh?" Danny asked. "Neat."

"I mean look at these." Dipper showed the two some pages of the journals, which has info about gnomes, zombies, and ghosts. "This is so incredible. I mean, I thought the supernatural was just... supernatural." As Dipper closed the book, Danny's mother came by, with a plate of burgers.

"Hungry, kids?" She asked, kindly.

"No thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Mabel said. "But this girl's got a date." She fell to the grass, laughing.

"Wait, Mabel, I've only been gone for half an hour, and you already have a boyfriend?" Dipper asked.

"What can I say?" Mabel gloated. "I guess I'm just irresistible!" She waved her sleeves, and headed back into the shack to get ready. Dipper turned to Danny.

"Is it me, or is that very weird?" He asked. However, a cold, blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

"Oh no..." He whispered. Luckily, Dipper didn't notice Danny's ghost sense.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"It's nothing. I just have some kind of... chill up my spine." Danny said.

"Yeah, me too." Dipper nodded. "This town gives me the creeps. Maybe this journal has some answers." He began looking into the withered journal.

"You do that." Danny got out of his seat and looked in the sky. "I'll go see what's going on." After that, he ran to the forest, as Dipper looked at him, puzzled.

"Mabel, do you think there's something off with Danny?" Dipper turned to see that his sister had vanished. He shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the Shack, reading the journal.

* * *

Danny waited for Dipper to get inside the Shack before he can go ghost. As the pre-teen did so, he blew a sigh of relief. Earlier was a close call, and Danny can't afford to screw up again. As soon as Dipper was gone, he turned and ran towards the forest.

"I'm going..." He was interrupted, as he bumped into somebody. It was a hooded figure, with a big red nose (similar to Stan's) with dark eyes beneath some brown hair. There's was something dripping on his fat cheek, but Danny didn't care.

"Sorry about that." He said, apologetically. The strange teen nodded.

"Do you know where Mabel is?" He asked, in a gruff like voice.

"Mabel? Oh, you must be the guy she was talking about." Danny said, as he stood up, cleaning the leaves off of his jeans. "She's by the Shack, somewhere. I'm Danny."

The hooded teen began to sweat. "I'm... normal...man!" Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Oooookay, well, I gotta go." He ran further into the forest, looking at the "Normal Man", in confusion. _Mabel seems a little young to be dating someone like him, isn't she?_ Danny thought. _Then again, Dipper had a strange voice, so I can't complain._ He looked around him, as the coast was now clear.

He can go ghost.

Rings of light surrounded Danny, as his outfit transformed, as well as his hair. As the rings vanished, he flew in the air, to find wherever that ghost was coming from. Then, as he heard a rev of an engine and a familiar laugh, his ghost sense was alerting him.

 _Skulker._

Danny quickly turned to see the metallic ghost, with flaming neon-green hair, floating right behind him. Skulker had a sharp-toothed grin, as his ex-rockets were keeping him airborne. Danny sighed at him.

"Seriously, Skulker, don't you have anything better to do?" Danny glared. "Let me guess, Ember called you a lousy hunter again?"

"This has nothing to do with that musical wench, welp!" growled Skulker. "This is about finishing you once and for all!"

"Yes, and for good riddance!" shouted a cackled voice. Danny recognized that voice. _Technus!_

"Wait, you teamed up with Technus?" Danny was shocked. He began to have images of SkulkTech 9.9, from the future that shan't be named. This can't end well.

"Of course, ghost child. Technus was generous enough to provide tools of your destruction." Skulker said. "Now, welp, any last words?" He aimed a wrist cannon at the Halfa, who didn't look at all afraid.

"Bring it on!" Danny growled, as the two (and a half) ghosts began to merge in combat. The battle was on.

* * *

Dipper was reading the journal, as he heard a doorbell ring. He heard the footsteps of his sister rushing through the hallway.

"What'cha readin' there, slick?" His great-uncle asked from the doorway. Dipper instantly picked up the first book he can find around him.

"Oh, uh, I was just reading... _'Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?'_ " Dipper raised an eyebrow. At that, the fat orange man named Jack Fenton came in.

"That's a good issue, but if you want to read something interesting," Jack hands Dipper another magazine, showing the cover of a pair of agents, in white suits, crossing their arms, as they have a ghost in a cage behind them.

" _'Guys in White Weekly?'_ " Dipper was even more confused, as he opened the magazine. He instantly wanted to barf at the picture inside. " _'10 Ways to Dissect a Ghost?'_ "

"Molecule by molecule." Jack gloated. Stan rolled his eyes, as the voice of his great-niece called from the doorway.

"Hey, everyone!" Mabel cheered. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" She introduced a strange-hooded teen, with chubby cheeks and a big red nose. His dark-like eyes were half closed, as he waved.

"Sup?" He said, in a gruff-like voice. The three guys welcomed the guy also.

"Hey." Dipper said.

"How's it hanging?" Stan said.

"Top of the morning!" Jack smiled.

"We met at the cemetery." Mabel smiled, as Dipper noticed something dripping on the teen's cheek.

"What's your name?" He asked. The teen began to sweat in fright.

"I'm... normal...man!" He said, cowardly.

"He means Norman." Mabel hugged the teen named Norman.

"So, you wanna go... hold hands or whatever?" Norman asked Mabel. She blushed at the invitation.

"Oh, my... See you guys!" Mabel said, as she and Norman headed out of the Shack. Jack was almost in tears.

"Reminds me of when I first met Maddie." He sniffed. Dipper looked at the foyer in straight concern, as he thought there was something off about Norman. He left the living room, as Jack looked into the GiW Magazine Dipper dropped.

"Step 1: Get a Scalpel." Jack was mesmerized as Stan left the room, in disgust.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter Three! More is coming soon!  
**

 **I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They are owned by Butch Hartman, and Alex Hirsch.  
**

 **If you'd like to see more, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Journals, Ghosts and Zombies

**Before I begin...**

 **I sincerely apologize for the 11-month hiatus on Phantom Falls. I've hit a huge writer's block, and i couldn't find my way out of it... until now. Again, i'm really sorry about this, and I'll make sure this story finishes strong. Just for you guys, and your magnificent support.**

 **And as usual, I'll be answering some reviews you've all be sending me, as long as they're not spoilers in this universe.**

 **Ethan Demás:** I can see how you can mistake Jack saying "Top of the morning," with JackSepticEye. But I can assure you, it's Jack Fenton, not Sean.

 **LaserLightCannon:** No kid is safe from any issues of Guys In White Weekly. You should've seen last week's issue.

 **Danny and Kris:** Danny is 14 in this, just like the series.

 **Lazy Me:** When our teeth and ambitions are bared...

 **Rain the Revenant:** Thank you. I'm trying to make it authentic to the two shows.

 **And on that note, for the first time in almost a year...**

* * *

 **Mathew Swift presents...**

 **A Danny Phantom/Gravity Falls crossover...**

 **Phantom Falls**

 **Episode 01: National Fenton's Family Vacation (Pilot)**

 **Chapter Four: Journals, Ghosts and Zombies,**

* * *

As Danny flew across the sky, Skulker (and Technus) ignited their echo-cannons, firing at the Halfa, narrowly missing him.

"Bleh!" Technus growled within Skulker's mainframe. "Is there _any_ way to take out this ghost child?!" Skulker gave his technological ally a glare.

"I'm trying, unlike you, you insolent virus." He rolled his glowing eyes. As expected, Technus realized what he said.

"Virus?! Why, you little..."

"Ladies, ladies..." Danny interrupted, while chuckling at this strange affair. "Can we maybe hold this off for a while, we're in a middle of a fight..."

"Silence, Phantom!" The Ghost Hunter turned to Danny. "We're in the middle of a conversation!"

"Wow, and I thought you couldn't get any lamer." Danny teased. Skulker's metallic head turned red with rage. He held his arm, revealing his familiar cannon, but it was charging to maximum. The flaming green ball, fired at Danny, who just avoided it, as the blast flew above the forest, as a voice was heard from the distance.

"Look, Norman, a shooting star! In the daytime!" The voice of Mabel Pines echoed through the forest, as Danny and Skulker, raised an eyebrow. Then, Danny hovers above and flip-kicks Skulker down to the trees, as he crashed through the branches and summer leaves, leaving him tangled up in vines.

"Oh, blitznak." Skulker mumbled, as he admitted defeat. Then, his arm cannon shot out green smoke, revealing Technus, with his arms crossed.

"Are you kidding me?! Even with my upgrades, you still couldn't even lay a finger on that ghost child?!" He raged at Skulker. "What kind of ghost hunter are you?"

"Better than you, obviously." Skulker reacted. "You're a ghostly geek, surrounding yourself with screens and gadgets! You're no better than me!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah!"

"That's it! Our alliance is deleted!" Technus shouted. He, then flew away, grumbling under his breath. Danny chuckled as he saw Skulker, trying to get down from the vines.

"And on that note..." He turns and flies towards the Mystery Shack.

* * *

As the sunlight filled the attic with red light from the tinted window, Dipper was reading through the journal, reading more and more into the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Something was strange with Mabel's new boyfriend, Norman, and he had a feeling this journal might help him out.

He read on and on, until he read about the page on zombies, with an illustration that looked _eerily_ familiar. He looked closer at it, and came to a realization. Norman could, very well, be a...

"ZOMBIES!" Dipper shouted, echoing through the Shack, and outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were cleaning up the picnic tables outside the RV, as they heard Dipper's voice. They raise their eyebrows in concern, as Jack breaks the silence.

"Oh, poop. There goes the spoilers for the latest Walking Dead episode." Jack grumbled, as Maddie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dipper was panicking in paranoia, as he paced around the attic. "Could it be true? Could my sister really be dating g a zombie?" As his teeth were chattering, he heard a knock on the wall. It was the red-head he met earlier.

"Hey, uh, Dipper, right? Have you seen my little brother, Danny?" She asked, calmly.

"Uh, not really. You're his sister?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, wiping off the panic sweat off his face.

"Name's Jazz." The girl introduced herself, then noticed his face. "Uh, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, well..." Dipper was beginning to get worried, then sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Please, I live with a family of ghost-hunters. I'm sure I can handle it." Jazz chuckled.

"Well," Dipper showed Jazz the journal, with the zombie illustration. "I have a feeling that my sister is dating a zombie, and she doesn't realize it." Jazz pondered those words in her mind.

"Hmmm, well, that's not impossible... Do you have any proof on this?" She answered.

"Welllllllll, no, not really." Dipper thought. Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Dipper. I've seen some crazy stuff in Amity Park. Ghosts, werewolves, crazy lunatic uncles, all sorts. But if you really believe that your sister is dating a zombie, then you need evidence. Otherwise, everyone is going to think you're a real nutcase." Dipper thought for a bit. Jazz was right. There was no point in saying if Norman was a zombie, unless he had solid proof.

"That's true. Thanks, Jazz." Dipper smiled, as Jazz headed for the staircase.

"No problem. If you need any other info, just let me know." Jazz said, as her father's voice was heard.

"JAZZY! CAN YOU HELP YOUR FATHER WITH CLEANING UP THE FRIDGE? IT'S COVERED IN MAPLE SYRUP SINCE WE VISITED VLAD!" He shouted through the Shack, as Jazz sighed.

"Just not for the next 24 hours." She said, as she headed down the steps. Dipper looked at the drawing and nodded. Jazz was right. He needed proof to help his sister, as he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs and out the front door, but not without grabbing his great-uncle's video camera.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter Four. I apologize for the long wait.**

 **as per usual, I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They are owned by** **Both Hartman and Alex Hirsch respectively.**

 **If you'd like to see more, please fave, follow and review.**


End file.
